


In Due Time

by Dirtyglass, Yumehi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Begging, Catch us in hell, Collars, Consensual Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dominant Reader, F/M, Femdom, Fluffy Ending, Lace Panties, Smut, Sub!Aone, Teasing, aged-up Aone, master kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 23:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7196264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirtyglass/pseuds/Dirtyglass, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumehi/pseuds/Yumehi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two years together with the man known as Aone Takanobu allowed both of you to explore the different aspects of your relationship. A fair amount in the sexual department, which brought you to the night of your two year anniversary. In which you have something special planned for your boyfriend, and which he continues to keep you on your toes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Due Time

Aone Takanobu eagerly made his way back to the apartment that he shared with his girlfriend, they had been together nearly two years now and it was his favorite night of the month. Once a month Aone and you would enact their favorite bedroom kinks and tonight they would be doing one of his personal favorites.

The tall white haired middle blocker made his way upstairs and to their door, he pulled his keys from his pocket, knowing you were already home for the night, preparing. He unlocked the door and stepped inside, locking it behind him.

“I’m home, Master,” Aone called out to the dimly lit apartment, only the faint sound of his keys jingling against each other greeted him.

In the room, you spent time making it look perfect for the evening with him. He wasn’t one for long conversations, rather he showed his feelings through actions. Tonight was no different, and you knew that he would enjoy it. Upon hearing the door open, your nerves switched on. His deep voice echoed in the apartment. Your body leaned off the doorframe to smile at him. “Welcome home, Taka-kun,” you greeted casually, waving your hand to make him come to the shared room. There was something special hidden behind your back for today. “I have something for you.”

He nodded and took his shoes off at the door, following you obediently. “What do you have for me, master?” He asked, staying in character. You would never catch Aone openly admitting to anyone that he had a master kink. No, it was something only for him and you to know about. It brought out a new side of him that only you were blessed with seeing. 

“Lean over and close your eyes,” you spoke, looking up at your much taller boyfriend. Unconsciously fiddling with the collar behind your back, “You’ll love it.”

Aone bent over at the waist to compensate for their drastic height difference, and closed his eyes. His breath was steady, but his heart raced quickly in anticipation, his pale features were flushed beautifully as a result. A smile was on your face, leaning forward to press a kiss to his lips as your hands reached around his neck. A single snap and the dark collar was around his neck, a small metal ring in the front. One which she hooked a finger around to tug him closer. “Open your eyes.”

His eyebrows raised in surprise, and opened his eyes to be greeted by the sight of your mischievous eyes. His hands moved to the collar around his neck and smiled. “Thank you, master. I must be special to deserve this,” The deep timbre of his voice echoed over your ears.

The color of his blush made you feel giddy, humming in excitement. “You are,” turning around to guide him to the bed, finger still looped around the ring. “Kneel down, dear,” you spoke before settling yourself on the edge of the bed. “Did you wear what I asked you to?”

Aone turned red at her words, biting down on his lip and nodding. “I’ve been wearing them all day, just like you told me to,” He kneeled down in front of you and looked up expectantly.

Your hand moved to grasp his hand with ease, bringing it up to your lips to press feather like kisses along his knuckles. “Good boy, I bet you felt naughty all day wearing that?” Adjusting his palm so you could nibble on the tips of his fingers. Another kink Aone would never admit to consisted of you paying extra attention to his hands. 

He groaned softly, grateful that kneeling hid his erection, but he knew you were probably already well aware of it. “Do… Do I have to say, master?” He dared, well aware of the consequences, deep down wanting the punishment to come.

You bit down lightly on his index finger before removing your mouth completely. “Hm… I’ll think about it.” Positioning your foot over his crotch, starting to rub circles against his growing erection. “Now, tell me how you felt,” applying more pressure to the pad of your foot. Knowing full well that he’d struggle to give you a proper response. 

Aone’s groan came out louder than he expected. “I-I felt naughty all day, master. No one knew but you that I was wearing them,” His aroused flush traveled down his neck and disappeared under the collar you bestowed on his thick neck.

“I see it made you excited, I can’t blame you,” a pleased smile coming across your features. “It made me excited too,” tugging him forward with your opposite hand, crashing your lips into him for a greedy kiss. All teeth and tongue over his full lips, accompanied with a quiet moan.

He kissed his girlfriend deeply, moving his large hands to your sides. It was hard for him to resist the urge to touch you, when he was so aroused and she acted so sexy, all for him. Your foot pressed harder on his length as his hands reached your sides. One of her hands reaching to play with the hair on the base of his neck. His kisses were sweet, full of love and always willing. You granted him the reward of darting your tongue out to swipe across his own. The flavour of mint greeted you senses.

This caused Aone to release another pleasured groan that echoed through his broad chest. He continued caressing your sides, hands wandering up to your breasts, ghosting over the mounds of soft flesh. His hands hovered close enough that you could feel the warmth radiating from him, but they stayed where they were. This was his way of asking you permission to touch, aware already that he was pushing his boundaries. 

Your body unconsciously moved into his hands, large palms fitting perfectly on your chest. He was hot already--well, more so than usual. Aone was practically a polar bear in your mind, always warm when you cuddled next to him at night. His hand’s warmth were no different against your chest. 

A pleased sound came from you, your foot slowly starting to lessen the pressure on him. Your fingers traced up his chest to the ring, breaking the kiss to tug on it and put your lips next to his ear. “Don’t get too greedy, boy,” you said against his flesh, the corner of your lips turned into a smirk. 

“I can't help it, master. You're so beautiful and I just want to please you.” He replied earnestly, gently squeezing your breasts in his hands. 

A small whine came from you at his action, arching your back closer to him. “Idiot,” she huffed, your face painted a light pink. “I might have to handcuff you if you keep misbehaving,” deciding to regain control by planting kisses on his strong jawline.

It was soon broken as Aone adjusted to look up at you, a fiery look in his normally stoic eyes. “I'll gladly take any punishment, master.” he leaned into bring her foot closer, his cock twitching against her foot.

“I know, first things first… Let me see your pretty panties,” you smiled at him, removing yourself completely off him. Both of your hands rising to undo the buttons on the front of his shirt with ease.

Aone blushed, and nodded, shrugging his shirt off revealing his expanse of muscles from years of sports. He stood up from his knees, kneeling as he unbuttoned his pants, pulling them down his thighs, and kicking them off. He was left in nothing but a delicate blush colored panties, that were made from nothing but a sheer lace material. A heart was cut out from the back of it right where Aone’s butt cheeks were the perkiest. His large, engorged member strained and pulled at the front of the see through material.

“How do I look, master?”

A hungry smirk went across your face at the lovely sight before you. Pale, perfect skin you’d seen so many times, yet again caused your heart to beat faster. Your tongue darted out to lick your bottom lip. Raising your fingers to tug at the waistband of his panties. “You look amazing, good enough to eat,” Both of your hands sliding around his hip bones to squeeze his bottom. “Give me a kiss, princess,” you winked.

He quickly closed the gap between your lips and with a kiss full of vigor. His hand wandered down and under the waistband of his panties to grasp the base of his cock, pumping himself. The sweet sensation of relief passed through him in the simple movement. One of the unspoken rules between their “game,” contained Aone being forbidden to touch himself. Until you decided to let him, you weren’t that cruel. He knew this well, but the strain for release was becoming nearly unbearable. The white haired man groaned into the kiss, running his tongue over your lips.

You tilted up your neck to kiss him back, more sweet than usual as a reward. However you were quick to note how his hand slithered down to the panties. You reached your hand up to wrap around the collar. While lifting your foot connected to the back of his knee, and using the momentum to bring him onto the bed. The smaller woman found her ways to bring him down. “Ah, ah, ah~ No touching yourself, pet,” moving to straddle over his waist, scratching a nail over his nipple to top it off. 

He grunted when he made contact with the bed, not expecting her to be so rough. He’d be lying if he said that he didn’t thoroughly enjoy it.

There was just something about his sexy lover dominating a large intimidating man like him. Many people were afraid of his exterior looks and many wouldn’t even dare speaking to him. But you doing this, making him your pet, asserting dominance over someone as large, tall and scary looking as him, aroused him to no end.

Aone winced at the feel of your blunt nails against the erect peak. “I’m sorry, master,” he grunted out, hanging his head in submission.

“Are you really? You know better than to touch yourself without my permission,” you asked, taking the nipple in her fingers to twist lightly. Leaning over to take the opposite one into your teeth, biting down enough to cause mild pain. “Naughty boy, wearing panties like that all day,” moving up to suck on his pale skin, just enough to leave a noticeable mark. 

A louder groan escaped his lips, as a blush began taking over his pale cheeks, his neglected cock twitched against the straining material of the panties. “I-I really am,” he managed to stutter out.

You leaned back off his chest, taking the bottom edge of your sweater and pulling it off. “I guess that makes two of us being excited,” chuckling as you revealed a white lace bra. At last reaching behind to grab onto his swollen length, a small wet spot on the front of the sheer material. Your hand began to palm it, gauging his reaction. 

Aone looked up at you with a look of unrestrained lust in his eyes. His groans echoed even louder throughout their shared room, as you continued pumping his swollen shaft. A moment past with nothing but the sounds of his deep pants and groans. His deep voice suddenly cut through the erotic moment.

“I love you…” Aone sighed out, his chestnut brown eyes, emphasizing his tender words. He looked at you like you were the world, and she truly was to him. You had come to understand him deeper than anyone in his life, he was truly grateful to have her. His tender expression showed all of that in this moment…

An eyebrow lift as his deep voice reverberated in the room, stalling her movements. Eyes opening wider as a deep blush reached the tips of her ears. “D-don’t say that kind stuff right now! I l-love you too, Takanobu,” Leaning down to kiss him on the lips, to say you caught off guard by that was an understatement. While Aone wasn’t the most talkative guy around, he had a quiet understanding and respected you. 

“Are you good to continue, big guy?” you smiled as you moved to sit back up. 

“Yes,” He replied returning the smile, quickly getting back into character. He adjusted himself on the bed in a more comfortable position, his dick still hard and pulling at the panties. Aone kept his eyes trained on his girlfriend, watching as you stripped out of your clothes.

“Good,” Taking a moment to run your fingers through his short hair. You hopped off him to remove your pants and cast them aside, wearing matching underwear. Moving back to ghost your hand along his abs and to the waistline of the panties. Gripping his cock through the fabric and pumping twice. “How badly do you want these off?” you asked. 

His hips jerked in response, subconsciously wanting more friction. An almost pained grunt leaving him. “Very, very badly, master.” His eyes taking in your nearly nude form, gaze glued on the matching panties that left nothing to the imagination. Aone’s cock twitched and pulsed in your hand as though emphasizing his wanton need for you.

A dark grin played at your lips, more of your sadistic nature starting to show. Leaning over to nibble at the side of his cock, you spoke: “Greedy. You don't want to please me at all, hm?” Carelessly tugging the fabric off his length to expose how swollen he is. “You're so intense when playing volleyball, care to show me that side of you tonight?” offering a chance for him to gain leverage. 

Aone knew exactly what you meant by that. As if on cue, he suddenly flipped you onto your back with a carnal growl, pinning down by your shoulders. Aone roughly ground his hips against yours, his swollen, pulsing member running against her still covered pussy. He sighed deeply at the much wanted friction, and tilted your chin, scraping his teeth against your lips in a hard kiss. “I can't control myself when you talk like that. I want to fuck you into this mattress until you scream for me, and only me.” He growled out, his voice strained with lust.

A low groan erupted from her throat, her hand reaching to pull on his hair harshly. A wave of heat hit your stomach, grounding your hips in sync with his. One finger grabbing the ring of his collar before speaking up. “I've been waiting for you to say that all evening.” Pulling him into a messy kiss full of teeth and tongue. “I always knew you had animal needs hidden behind your wall.”

“You're pushing them out of me, master.” He moaned when she pulled his short hair, grinding his hips harder against her, grinding his stiff cock against her wet panties. 

“Nope, I'm simply uncovering them, Taka-kun,” her laugh fading into a small moan. 

“Take these off, so I can fuck you like the animal I am.” Aone growled in your ear, nipping the sensitive cartilage. His nails dragging over the edge of your lace panties. If Aone didn’t have any self-restraint left, your panties would have been torn in two by now.

Rocking your hips once before stalling them, you moved your thumbs down to start pushing said article off. “Well if you put it that way… You may as well take off yours.” Lips pressing into the side of his neck with a kiss.

Aone followed suit, pulling his panties off in a quick movement and tossing them off into their room, somewhere forgotten. The white-haired man pulled you into another sloppy heated kiss, urging you to take off the offending article that was blocking him. “___... please,” he begged softly.

You returned the kiss with little hesitance, at last taking off the piece of clothing. “Only for you, now you take off my bra” at last bringing your heat to rub against his hard length. A small whine coming from your throat, mingled with his name. 

His hands reached under your back to make quick work of the bra clasp. Tossing the offending piece of clothing away, somewhere with her panties. Aone groaned at the feeling of your wet heat rubbing the shaft of his cock. His mind spinning with lust. “Condoms?” He softly choked out, almost forgetting to ask.

“Bottom drawer,” she managed, biting in multiple spots along his neck. Grabbing his collar in a harsh tug before speaking, “I'm on top, pet,” nibbling on the bottom of his ear. You knew that controlling the pace would drive him more mad. “You haven’t earned that right,” you reminded him, dragging your mouth over his neck, sucking on the skin to leave a dark mark as a gift. You knew better than to let him get too ahead of himself, otherwise, what was the point of her being the dom?

Aone groaned deeply, and nodded. “Yes, master” He answered obediently, he moved off the bed, walking a bit awkwardly with his hard and strained erection. He quickly grabbed a condom from the drawer, opening it with his teeth as he made his way back over to the bed. He quickly slipped it on pumping himself a few times to relieve the pressure. “I’m not sure how long a can last. I’m so close.”

You moved to straddle over his lap, drawing your hand over him to pump a few times. “If you come before me, you’re going to be punished later,” giving him an all too kind smile. Pressing your hips down on him, biting down on her bottom lip as he started to stretch her.   
“God, you’re huge…” you moaned, starting to sink lower on him. 

He moaned in unison with her, gripping her hips to steady her movements. “I’ll do my best to hold back… Just don’t hurt yourself.” He watched her face gauging her reaction as she took in more of his large member.

“No promises,” you smirked, leaning your forehead against his. Starting to shallowly ride him, one hand gripping onto his shoulder and digging your nails into him. “T-Taka, you can move a bit,” words starting to come out in a mess as pleasure began to take control. 

He nodded and began moving his hips, gaining a rhythm with his much smaller girlfriend. He leaned in and kissed up and down your slender neck lovingly, as his thrusts slowly gaining speed. He sucked at your pulse point, groaning at the sheer feeling of your tightness. “You’re so tight on me,” He grunted, his hand wandering to your breast, gently tugging at the stiff peak there. His other hand wandered between them, his thumb finding your clit and pushing against the bundle of nerves.

The tips of your nails started to drag red lines across his pale skin, lightly panting against his skin. His hardness filling you perfectly, drawing a long moan as she sunk deeper. “I know, I know…” The sensations starting to become overwhelming once his hands explored her body. 

Your bold tendencies were starting to show, sinking down suddenly on him. “Fuuuck,” you drawled out, slumping against his chest. “Couldn't help myself,” you laughed against his neck. His height certainly correlated with his length, would that stop you from at least attempting to take more of him in? No, momma didn’t raise a quitter. Deep down you were purposely trying to get him to finish before you, mostly as a way to test him. 

“You’ll be sore tomorrow, for sure.” Aone groaned louder when you sunk further down on him, his cock twitching in response. His head fell back in a breathless sigh, one hand gripping harder onto your hip. 

“You say that like it’s a bad thing,” moving back up on him before grinding down. 

“Are you trying to make me come first?” He thrust up into her as though emphasizing his question. ‘I know this game you play, __’ he thought to himself.

“... Why would I-AH-” you squeaked at the harsh thrust.“--Ever do such a thing?” barely getting the words out. A small pout on your lips formed at his accusations, even if they were true. 

He smirked and nipped at your neck again, suddenly flipping you onto her back, thrusting deeper but not too hard. The sudden shift in gravity caught her off guard, making a surprised sound at it. Your arms wrapped around his broad shoulders automatically. He moaned as your walls tightened around him in response. “You love being spread out for me like this, don’t you?” He whispered huskily in your ear as he pushed his slick cock in again. 

“No--” she whimpered, no longer able to keep from moaning his name. All of his words were true, and you found yourself becoming wetter around him. 

“You’ll come first this time, I can tell. You like being my Dom, but you love when I take control.” He lifted your legs, holding them up and spreading for easier access.

“I will if you keep talking like that!” squeezing around him to emphasize his words. The heat in her stomach growing hotter by the seconds. 

Aone smirked into her neck, and thrust harder this time, knowing she could handle his length. “You love this, love me stretching your tight pussy, don’t you?” He licked her earlobe and nipped the sensitive cartilage. He groaned loudly, feeling his orgasm edging closer, the heat in his stomach quickly moving south. “Are you going to come for me?”

There it was, the side that belonged to you both between the sheets. One which Aone reserved for you alone, very seldom did he allow himself to speak like that. It took two years to get this far, you remembered when he was too shy to even take off your shirt. Patience indeed became a virtue, it certainly took its fair share of time for him to become comfortable. Though in due time, he reached it, allowing you to now indulge greatly at his heated words in the present moment.

Your hand reached into his hair, gripping harder onto the short strands. “Keep talking like that and it’ll only make next time worse,” you chuckled, no longer laughing at a hard thrust. As if his words were a command, you reached orgasm before him. Losing this time, a wave of heat spreading throughout your body at your peaked orgasm. His name falling from your lips while clenching around him, white clouding your vision as sweet pleasure filled your body.

“Fuck…” you whispered into his shoulder. 

He managed to thrust a few more times before coming into the condom with a shout. He propped himself up on his elbows above you. Heavy panting filled the room, his sweat dripping down his forehead and face. His body felt weightless for those few moments, mind wrapped in the sensation which made his body burn hot. “I win this time i-it seems.” He pulled out of her slowly with a groan. 

“Says the guy still wearing the collar. I let you win this time,” you retorted. All Aone did was smile at you, one of the rare ones which always warmed you.

“How are you feeling?” He asked, slowly moving up and disposing of the condom.

A sigh came from you after he pulled out, feeling a tad empty at the lost sensation. Pressing your lips against his in a soft kiss once he came. back “I’ll be sore, but it was worth it. How are you? Did I push you too much?” Relaxing against the soft bed sheets with a smile. 

“No, no, I’m fine,” he returned the smile and lied down next to you, pulling you close to cuddle. He reached up and took off the collar setting on the bedside table. He wrapped his arms around you and pulled you close so your head rested on his chest. 

“That’s good then, I thought I was being a bit mean with the collar,” you spoke, enjoying being in his arms more than anything. It made you feel protected, resting your head against his chest, the steady thrum of his heartbeat was beginning to slow down.

“Did you enjoy yourself?” he asked. 

“I did, very much so. The real question of the night, would you wear panties like those again?”

Aone blushed and hesitated for an answer. “It was a special occasion… So for another occasion, yes. Only for you though.” He squeezed you tighter in his arms and kissed the crown of your head affectionately. 

“It better not be for anyone else!” you hummed, nuzzling your face closer to his. “I love you, Taka-kun.” you spoke in all honesty, kissing the side of his face. 

“I love you too. Happy anniversary,” he replied. 

Both of you came to enjoy the perks of your relationship, it was a slow build and took its precious time. But on the day of your 2nd year anniversary, neither of you would take back a moment in that time.

**Author's Note:**

> Another rp-turned-reader insert. This is what happens when you let two sinners write a fic together. I personally thrive from seeing big tuff guys reduced to a mess, though I do hope you all enjoyed reading it!
> 
> Comments/Kudos/Construction criticism/Feedback in general is loved!
> 
> ~Claonna 
> 
> And finally, to quote Yumehi: "Aone was fun to write, I'm a sinner 5ever"


End file.
